


The Damn Sky, Right?

by kriswritesthings



Series: Darling, The Rain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fear, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriswritesthings/pseuds/kriswritesthings
Summary: Tsukishima Kei wasn't afraid of anything... Well, there may be one thing.





	The Damn Sky, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> just me apologetically projecting onto one of my favorite characters, whoops. thanks for reading!

Tsukishima isn’t afraid of anything. His chilling demeanor usually scared off any fear before it could get to him, and besides, it was usually Yamaguchi who was afraid of things. The Tsukishima who didn’t give a second thought to most things wouldn’t give in to a small, irrational fear, right?

 

Well… there  _ was _ one thing. 

 

Whenever thunder would boom in the night during a particularly nasty rainstorm, or lighting would crack through the smoky sky, Tsukishima would turn into a pile of jelly. He wasn't too fond of sudden jarring sounds in the first place, but something about the sound of thunder and even the sight of lightning absolutely terrified him. It would make him want to fold up into a tiny ball until it was all over, and with his towering stature it was almost comical to imagine himself curled up like that while trembling under his bed covers, but then another clap of thunder reminded him of why he was shaking so much in the first place. 

 

Tsukishima had science to explain everything to him, and when he understood something, it seemed less scary. The explanations of how spiders would get into houses, or how dogs would charge at people because they’re excited to see them, was ultimately comforting whenever he thought that he should have been afraid of spiders or big dogs. 

 

The method worked with most things, but no matter how many times Tsukishima read about thunder and lightning, he couldn’t figure out why his heart would stop at the flash of light appearing at his window before a storm. In fact, researching it made the problem worse. Electricity? Just  _ running _ through clouds? And then causing thunder to boom because of its movement? There was obviously more to it, but at that point Tsukishima already said “ _ no thanks _ ,” and left the building. It was a double threat that he just wasn't having. 

 

He just didn’t get it. Out of all the things?  _ Thunder and lightning _ ? He was overthinking it, but he could never really get down to the bottom of it.  _ Damn _ .  

___

 

It was cloudy when Tsukishima began his trek to school on Wednesday morning. He wasn’t too worried about it, having checked the weather forecast on his phone earlier, which told him that it was only supposed to lightly rain on his way home from practice.  _ No mind, no mind _ , Tsukishima thought,  _ I’ll just bring an umbrella. _

 

He and Yamaguchi always met up on the halfway point to their houses so they could walk to school together. Tsukishima forgot that it was going to be chilly and only wore his thin uniform jacket, which greatly contrasted to the big hoodies Yamaguchi liked to wear under his. Today’s was a red one that Tsukishima quite liked on the smaller boy’s frame. Unfortunately though, Yamaguchi forgot his umbrella, so when they walked home after school they would be crammed under Tsukishima’s small purple one.

 

When they finally made it to school, Tsukishima became to feel more and more uneasy about the dark, looming clouds that began to glide over the school. They didn’t seem to looking like the “light rain” clouds his phone told him would come overhead later in the afternoon, and it only made him more anxious about the rest of the day.

 

While he was in class, Tsukishima couldn’t help but nervously glance out the window every 30 seconds, hoping the heavy rain clouds would drift away if he kept on glaring at them. His fingers itched to do something as a distraction, and they began to apprehensively grab at each other. He didn’t even notice it until Hinata pointed it out during lunch.

 

“Hey Tsukishima, why are you playing with your fingers like that? Nervous for a test?”

 

Tsukishima realized what he was doing, and pulled his hands apart, opting to shove them in his uniform jacket instead. “No,” he answered calmly, not bothering to offer any other explanation to Hinata or anyone else at the table that was listening in. 

 

“Oh, okay!” And then the excitable ginger continued speaking animatedly about something to Kageyama, who was sitting to his right and pretending not to be completely enraptured with the ramble.

 

After a few minutes, Yamaguchi nudged Tsukishima. The blond’s shoulders twitched and his head whipped towards his friend.

 

“You okay?” Yamaguchi tentatively asked, almost unable to be heard over the roar of the lunch room. “Hinata was right, you do look really nervous about something.”

 

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima replied, attempting to stay as calm as possible without giving himself away. Yamaguchi just gave him a weak smile and continued eating his lunch. “But thanks for asking,” Tsukishima mumbled after, and even though he was quiet, Yamaguchi only smiled as a response.

 

___

 

By the time practice rolled around after school, it was safe to say that Tsukishima was a nervous mess. His knee bounced at his desk and his fingers tapped at whatever surface they could reach. First, he would tap along to the rhythm of his favorite songs, and then he would try to remember the rhythms of some of the more popular songs he’s heard on the radio.

 

Thankfully, practice came along and it would usually calm him down after a rough day. After he began to really get into volleyball, he found peace in focusing on it instead of whatever was going on around him otherwise.

 

However, the universe had other plans for poor, poor Tsukishima.

 

It was the end of a good practice, maybe the last twenty minutes. Coach Ukai requested the principal for the boys volleyball team to have an extended practice everyday, so they were the last ones to lock up the school when they were done. The team was practicing hitting lines as a cool down exercise since the day’s practice was supposed to be more of a relaxed one, but without the usually sounds of everyone calling the ball and multiple being thrown around, the open door of the gym let the racket of thunder and pounding rain echo through the gym. The breeze the open door allowed was pleasant before, but now Tsukishima was on edge because of it.

 

His fingers couldn’t help but nervously spin around the ball in his hands, but while waiting in line to hit next, thunder reverberated through the gymnasium and the lights overhead flickered. The ball fell out of his hands and rolled over to Yamaguchi, who gave him a skeptical glance. Tsukishima tried to ignore his friend and shuffled back into line.

 

Of course, everyone else also noticed the flickering lights and froze to look around.

 

“It’s starting to sound bad,” Daichi muttered, frowning.

 

“Woah, did you see that?” Tanaka gasped, comically turning around in wild circles while waving his arms around.

 

“We all saw,” Tsukishima snapped, sudden irritation evident through his sharp words. Tanaka looked a little dejected and stopped waving his arms, the tall blond being enough to intimidate him despite only being a first year.

 

“Just continue practice, everyone!” Coach Ukai called out from where he and Mr. Takeda were observing the practice from the bench near the door, but the two were glancing at the door and whispering to each other. Somehow, the rain seemed to be coming down even harder now by the way it was punching into the concrete outside.

 

Five minutes passed and the lights flickered again when bursts of lightning flashed in the doorway, except this time, they struggled and became weaker when they hesitantly turned on a few seconds later. Tsukishima dropped his ball again and felt his fingers shaking when he went to pick it up, avoiding Yamaguchi’s concentrating gaze. Every single time thunder boomed, his shoulders would twitch and he would shift around, trying to transfer some of the nervous energy in his body elsewhere.

 

“Come on, Tsukishima, you can’t be scared too!” Tanaka joked after catching sight of the blond’s tapping fingers. He most likely wouldn’t have mentioned it if the circumstances were different, but Tsukishima  _ did _ snap at him previously, which hurt more than he would care to admit.

 

“I-I’m not,” Tsukishima tried to casually reply, but his involuntary stutter gave him away.

 

Before anyone could say anything, the lights flickered once more, but they didn’t stay on. Instead, they turned off completely after a particularly loud burst of thunder and suddenly everyone was left in complete darkness.

 

Tsukishima swore he could feel his chest constricting and his lungs being crushed. This, right then, was probably his worst nightmare, but no matter how hard he tried to pinch himself in the thigh he couldn’t wake up. The whole team was speaking at once, calling out for each other, while Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda tried to order some of the pandemonium already traveling in a wave across the gym.

 

Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi saying his name from somewhere next to him, but his feet were moving on their own before his mind could catch up on what he was doing. Yamaguchi tried to grab on to the blond’s wrist, but his fingers only brushed over Tsukishima’s arm before it was gone.

 

Tsukishima’s eyes, already adjusting to the dark, made out the outline of the locker room door to his right and made a beeline for it. Not having a second thought of it, he ran inside and locked the door behind him before collapsing against the wall to its right. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to take deep breaths, but they only came out in short gasps no matter how much he tried to stop his shaking.

 

Thunder continued to crash, which began to become more frequent as more flashes of lightning shined through the small window of the locker room. Tsukishima jumped whenever the jarring sound would resonance and had to resort to shutting his eyes uncomfortably tight so he wouldn’t do the same with a sudden white flare that shined onto the floor.

 

A few minutes must have passed with Tsukishima attempting to regulate his breathing, though it felt like hours. A knock finally came at the door, which made a unsuspecting Tsukishima jump to the ceiling.

 

Surprisingly, it was Suga’s gentle voice that came to the door. “Tsukishima? Please let me in, we have candles from the storage closet.”

 

Tsukishima reached over to the door handle and unlocked it, allowing a worried Suga to step through with a small tea candle in his palm. He looked around the locker room before realizing that Tsukishima was sitting on the ground to his right. Suga decided to sit next to him, crossing his legs and staring at the floor.

 

“You know, I wouldn’t expect you of all people to be scared of thunder and lightning,” Suga said quietly, lightly chuckling. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it, of course.”

 

Tsukishima only shrugged, starting to feel quite embarrassed about the little scene he probably caused.

 

“I’m scared of things too. I mean, everyone is, but I get kinda scared of stupid things. Balloons, for one. They’re terrifying, you know? They can pop at any second and no one can really control it, but when people pop it on  _ purpose _ ? Unforgivable if you ask me.”

 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at the statement, in which Suga smiled. “There, I got you to smile a little bit.”

 

They sat in silence for a little but until Tsukishima quietly said, “I’m surprised it was you who came. I would have expected Yamaguchi, honestly.”

 

Suga shrugged and replied, “He wanted to initially, but then he thought you might not have let him in so he asked me to ah, test the waters.”

 

Tsukishima remembered how he ignored Yamaguchi’s calls for him and mentally berated himself for it. He didn’t need to be rude about it…

 

Another knock came at the door, and Daichi’s voice came through. He asked for Suga to come with him to the electrical closet so they could check it out while Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda stayed on watch with the team, and Tsukishima felt himself feel a little disappointed that Suga was leaving. Somehow, his relaxed presence was enough to calm Tsukishima for a little bit, until another bout of thunder roared and he felt himself tense up once more.

 

“If you want, Tsukishima, I can call Yamaguchi in now,” Suga said knowingly, as if he knew something that the blond didn’t.

 

“Sure,” Tsukishima blurted before he could sound less excited about the suggestion. Suga closed the door and several seconds later, a tentative knock came.

 

Yamaguchi walked in a second later, glancing to his right. Suga must have told him where Tsukishima was because he immediately went over to him and crouched down.

 

Before Tsukishima could take a moment to register Yamaguchi’s presence, the brunet faced him and his arms were thrown around his neck. “I never knew you were scared, Tsukki, I could have--”

 

Thunder louder than before roared and Tsukishima’s arms wrapped around Yamaguchi’s waist and squeezed tightly without a thought to it. He’s never had someone to hold whenever he was scared since no one really knew, but this was surprisingly comforting. Yamaguchi was surprised by the gesture at first, but then relaxed into the hug. Tsukishima buried his head into his friends shoulder and found ease in the familiar smell of Yamaguchi’s shirt.

 

“Wait, move here,” Yamaguchi murmured after pulling away, and then shifted them so that he was sitting on the ground next to Tsukishima. “Put your legs over mine.”

 

“W-What?”

 

“Just…” Yamaguchi tugged on the back of Tsukishima’s knees as he turned the blond sideways so that they were thrown over his thighs and Tsukishima could rest his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

 

“God, this is embarrassing” Tsukishima mumbled, yet he continued to bury his burning face into the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck. His back was somewhat strained, what it was easy to ignore. They must have looked hilarious-- Tsukishima’s overwhelming height all bent so that he could practically sit in Yamaguchi’s small lap. Yamaguchi only chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on the blond’s lower back.

 

For the first time that day, Tsukishima felt completely relaxed while while in Yamaguchi’s embrace. The tension from his body melted away, but a flash of light reminded him of why he was in the position he was in in the first place. He attempted to prepare himself for the thunder that was soon to come, but still jumped when it did.

 

“It’s weird to think that you’re scared of something, you know. It was usually you protecting me from stuff when we were kids,” Yamaguchi whispered after a while.

 

“It just had to be today that there was a thunderstorm, too,” Tsukishima sighed.

 

“At least you’re not scared of the dark, because we’d have quite the problem right now,” Yamaguchi said, trying to lighten up the situation, which earned him a snort from Tsukishima. “Daichi and Suga are checking out the electricity box in the building over to see if anything was fried, so maybe they can get some of the lights back on.”

 

Tsukishima nodded, but stiffened again at another crash of thunder.

 

“How come it was thunderstorms, then?” Yamaguchi asked, attempting to start a conversation to distract the blond.

 

Tsukishima quietly groaned, “I wish I knew. They’re just so…  _ gah _ , you know? So loud and sudden.”

 

Somehow, Yamaguchi knew what his friend was talking about. Tsukishima was never a fan of surprises, so it shouldn’t have been a shocker that something like thunderstorms would have been something he feared. In hindsight, it should have been obvious to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima always made excuses about having to go home whenever they hung out before and the sky would become dark and menacing. Yamaguchi never really thought anything of those times, but now they made much more sense to him.

 

Moments passed and thunder boomed again. Tsukishima involuntarily jumped and nudged into Yamaguchi’s embrace. The shorter boy got an idea.

 

“Would… Would you feel better if I kissed you?” His voice was quiet, but he had to say it before his anxiety got the best of him and he changed his mind. 

 

Immediately, Tsukishima’s head snapped up from the brunet’s shoulder. “W-What?”

 

Yamaguchi’s voice faltered, but he repeated himself anyway. “Would you feel better if I kissed you?”

 

Tsukishima’s face burned up and looked the most conflicted Yamaguchi’s ever seen it. He considered taking it back and pretending it never happened, but then Tsukishima looked down and mumbled, “Perhaps.”

 

Yamaguchi seized the moment and lifted Tsukishima’s chin with the hand that was previously rubbing his back. Their eyes met, but it was Yamaguchi who closed his first and began to lean in. Tsukishima followed soon after and they met in the middle with a searing kiss.

 

One of Yamaguchi’s hands was secured on the back of Tsukishima’s neck while the other rested on his arm, and he felt the blond’s hands travel around his neck to weave through his hair. Thunder crashed again and the hands froze, but Yamaguchi brought Tsukishima closer and didn’t stop moving their lips together. Soon, the hands continued moving and the blond twisted around so that he could throw a leg over Yamaguchi’s lap, so then he was really sitting there. 

 

When the two pulled away, they were both very much out of breathe. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice how Tsukishima’s lips were slightly swollen and how his eyes were out of focus. Thunder crackled in the distance and he didn’t even notice it, but suddenly his eyes got wide.

 

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly, scared that the blond was regretting their kiss.

 

“Yes,” Tsukishima mumbled, but his face seemed to glow red even in the dark. He opted to bury it in his hands instead, and Yamaguchi laughed.

 

“You look adorable.”

 

Tsukishima looked up, somehow seeming even more flustered than before. “What?”

 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help himself when he leaned in to kiss Tsukishima for the second time, and the blond willingly complied.

 

And then there was a knock at the door.

 

Tsukishima all but flew off of Yamaguchi’s lap, landing with a thump on the ground next to him.

 

“Y-yeah?” Yamaguchi said aloud, straightening his shirt with one hand and running the other through his hair in an attempt to make it look a little neater.

 

Tanaka’s voice came through. “We need to come in and change, is everything all right?” His voice sounded worried, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel even worse for snapping at him earlier.

 

Yamaguchi looked at the blonde to see if he was okay, and he got a nod in return. “Yeah, we’re okay.” He got up and gave Tsukishima a hand to help him up when Tanaka stuck his head in to check if it was all clear.

 

“Oh, I didn’t think you guys would be by the wall. Anyway, I’m sorry for being kind of a dick, Tsukishima. I was tryna poke at you about the thunder, but I didn’t know you were actually scared of i--”

 

Normally, Tsukishima would have taken the apology with a nod and a quiet ‘thank you’, but instead he interrupted Tanaka and said, “No, I shouldn't have snapped at you before that. My fault.”

 

Tanaka’s jaw all but hit the ground. “Tsukishima apologizing? This is really unlike of you, you’re always--”

 

“Don’t make me take it back.” Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose to look like he was frustrated, but Yamaguchi could see the faint blush in his cheeks even in the dark.

 

Tanaka's smiled and raised his hands in mock surrender. “Got it, man.” Then he turned around and yelled into the gym, “We can come in now, guys!”

 

Tsukishima felt embarrassed for being the reason that everyone was being held up, but continued to change and collect his things while everyone else pooled in to do the same.  For some reason though, Tsukishima found himself going a little slower than he usually would, and Yamaguchi was doing the same

 

When they were the only ones in the locker room once again, Tsukishima was at a loss for what to say. They were standing across from each other, but were looking anywhere  _ but _ each other. Luckily, Yamaguchi was already speaking.

 

“So… that was something,” he said quietly.

 

Tsukishima nodded, feeling his face heat up. “But I, uh… didn’t mind it. At all.”

 

Yamaguchi looked up, looking hopeful. “You didn’t?”

 

“ Obviously _not_.”

 

“So what you’re saying is…” Yamaguchi began, his own face becoming red. “You’d do it again?”

 

Tsukishima hesitates, looking at his feet as he mumbled, “Of course…”

 

They were both in silence for a few beats, but then Yamaguchi laughed. “This isn’t how I imagined my confession would go.”

 

“Y-You were going to confess?” Tsukishima asked, surprised.

 

“Of course, you dork, what else did kissing you mean?”

 

Tsukishima realized how idiotic his question was and flushed again. He was going to look up and say something, but instead he looked up at the brunet in front of him. His hands found their way to the back of Yamaguchi’s neck, and the shorter boy was being pulled forward until their lips melded together. Somehow, the kiss was sweeter than before, greatly contrasting their heated one previously.

 

Tsukishima just about melted into it, bending down to reach the small of Yamaguchi’s back and bringing the brunet closer while Yamaguchi’s hand ran through his hair. When they had to pull back for air, they were both glowing red and breathless.

 

“And that was my confession,” Tsukishima murmured, still trying to catch some air.

 

Yamaguchi laughed and pulled the blond in for one final kiss, until of course, there was another knock at the door.

 

“Oi, is everything okay? The rain’s dying down and people with cars are gonna take people home!”

 

Tsukishima didn’t even realize that the storm died down, nevertheless realize that when he was with Yamaguchi, he didn’t even hear thunder or see lightning.

 

“Thanks. You know, for staying with me. For not making fun of me,” he told Yamaguchi, who only smiled.

 

“You can always call me, y’know. When there’s a storm or something.”

 

Instead of replying, Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into a hug. It felt nice, being cared for.

 

“Now, come on. Maybe we can get a ride to my house with Asahi!”

 

Tsukishima grinned and left the locker room after Yamaguchi, feeling considerably less afraid than he ever was before.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part one of a series, which will be all the karasuno ships experiencing the power outtage. daisuga is coming up next!  
> anyway, please kudos and comment what you liked, what can be improved with my writing, and/or anything else you'd like to say! thank you for reading <3


End file.
